Phoenix
by sweetchoco-chan
Summary: He had no one but his mother, until one day Sawada Tsunayoshi wake up in a hospital bed with the memories of another life. This rush of emotions and pictures made him change deeply along with his interactions with others. His past self and himself beginning were much alike but the death of Uchiha Obito changed young Tsuna forever. (Yaoi) (Maybe Harem later)
1. Introduction

For those who have seen the first version of this chapter...I HATE my autocorrect!

I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn or Obito Uchiha!

This has been seen under my new Beta: Snowfire the Kitsune!

* * *

Obito has never been known as a lucky boy in his life.

Born in one of the most prestigious clans of his village, high standards of conduct were already put on his shoulder before he was born. As a younger Uchiha male, he was expected to be obedient to his elders and silent unless spoken to. However, never having known his parents, and having to take care of his ill grandmother, put him in a position where noise wasn't common and thus, thus rules were unknown to him.

This is how the nightmare that was his childhood began. Obito, not being educated in the same manners as his peers, became an outsider in his own clan. He simply had the behavior of a lonely child who only wanted to have friends, and yet was still ostracized.

Rejected by the children of his clan and their families, for no apparent reason, confused and saddened him at first. However, that changed after he decided on a new goal in his life. Konoha was a nation know for its brilliant ninjas, and the Uchiha clan was known as the most impressive of the royal four because of its strong bloodline. Therefore, if he became the Hokage, everyone would acknowledge him!

Excited to change his life and have friends, the young boy put his everything into his training at the academy and finally managed to make at least one friend. The day Nohara Rin, a kunoichi in training, started to hang with him outside of class to help him with his homework and waited to walk with him, in the morning, was the best day of his life.

That is before the other shoes dropped on him in a very humiliating fashion, like always.

After 3 years of hard work, he was finally in his last term before trying the graduation exam along with Rin-chan and the others, when He appeared.

A child, barely a baby really, with ridiculous gray hair in a hedgehog style and with a stupid scarf around his mouth, stood before the whole class like everything was normal.

Obito tried, at first, to help him. Thinking that he was probably lost and looking for a beginner class, but the cold eyes that swept over him and the distant dismissal he received, left his body cold. The laughter of the whole class mocking him for being put in place by a brat, half his size, didn't help either.

Remembering the way his arrogant and asshole of a clan treated him, he decided to simply ignore and refuse in the future to help that "old man." That was his second mistake, for the new Shinobi in training did not need it. In fact, he soon became the first of the group. The worst, however, was to be again laughing at be being second behind him, with a big margin, which still made no sense what-so-ever to him. They were all behind him, and the brat, but yet he was still the butt of their jokes.

Even when the little idiot with a dumb name finally graduated before everyone else and left, nobody forgot the fact that he always lost to him and they continued to bother him. This, of course, did not get unnoticed by his clan, whose treatment on his person became worse than before. Angry at the little shit, he tried to find him after class in hope to regain some of his pride… only to get put down in public.

He had mastered the technique of The Grand Fireball, a C-class ninjustsu that partially emptied him of his chakra reserve and yet he still lost to the brat! Who for some strange reason, seemed to know another more powerful jutsu and could use it without trouble.

Finally giving up on his peers, who were stupid anyway, Obito started to skip useless classes like history and just focus on ninjustu and taijutsu. That made Rin-chan more severe with him, but he didn't care. These types of lessons wouldn't help him in the field, where his place was.

Of course, that put his notes in jeopardy and made him seem like a loser, along with his bad habit of always being late. But, he frankly didn't give a shit anymore about the others. They would all come to respect him when he became the leader of his first squad and then their Hokage.

He should have known better.

He graduated at 9 years old, along with his best and only friend (who he came to have a crush on). The Uchiha should have seen that Lady Luck would put him on the same team as the baby prodigy.

Being always put down by a brat in front of Rin-chan and knowing said brat was their teacher's favorite made him miserable, but recognizing the look his crush would give Bakashi broke his heart.

This was how team 7 worked for one year, before Minato-sensei gave them their registration forms for the Chunin exam. Obito finally had the chance to show what he was made of! He was already imagining himself with a green vest bossing around the brat with Rin-chan in his arms. Yeah, he could finally see the light that had always escaped him before!

In the end, he lost in the final stage to a thing wearing green spandex and with caterpillars on his eyebrows easily before the eyes of everyone he knows. Of course, said green beast lost as easily to the Chibi under the pink glowing face of his childhood friend, just after, which only poured salt on his open wounds.

So he stayed a Genin, and his rival became Chunin. Big deal! He can always try again next year, but of course his teacher had to make him wait until he was 11 years old! Oh well, he trained so much in that time frame that he passed the exam quick and cleanly, the second time. Finally, he caught up with the last Hatake, or so he thought.

The same year, Bakashi was named Jonin and put in charge of their little squad in a dangerous mission on the battlefield. So he gritted his teeth hard together and followed his orders. After all, nobody fools around in the middle of a war. Obito just hoped that none of them would die because of the asshole.

Of course, the only casualty was him. Well, at least he managed to change Bakashi and make peace with him before his death. Nothing better than giving his life, and one of his Sharingan eyes, in order to make friend with a child.

The last straw was waking up from death, in pain, in a cave with two white blobs obsessed with poops and an old geezer with a moon fetish. The fact he became as bad as them, after witnessing Rin's murder, was not lost on him.

What followed would make any villain proud. Dame-Obito managed to secretly survive, got manipulated by a dead old wanker to murder thousands, including his ex-teacher and the wife of said teacher, and later became the leader of an evil organization with a name based on a pun!

That was impressive, but of course everything good always ended with him. He really should not have messed with Sensei's gaki and the little brother of Itachi. That must be why fate made him turn all goodie two shoes, again, and finally die… touched by a bone thrown by an old hag.

Seriously, his life was really a drama, right? However, like the idiot he was, Obito couldn't just die in peace. No! The cretin had to try using his Mangekyo Sharingan one last time…

The result of that decision destroyed the plot of a certain other's manga.

In another universe, a little brunette woke up from a hospital bed with a big sneeze and the memories of Obito Uchiha in his fluffy head.


	2. Tsunayoshi

First: I would like to thank everyone who decided to put this fanfiction in their favorites, those who decided to follow it, or those who just simply give me a review. It makes me really happy.

Second: The first review I have received suggested that "Phoenix" should be classified as a crossover… but I don't think so. A crossover (for me at least) when you mash of two fictional worlds together or when you put a character from one world into another one. What I did, was give fragments of memories and emotions of one character from Naruto to a character from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. These parts of Uchiha Obito will not take over Sawada Tsunayoshi's personality because these images and feelings do not completely reach him. For example: if the deep emotions (like the anger and madness) Obito felt at the murder of Rin rate a 10/10 on his emotional range… Only 5/10 really reach Tsuna. In short, Sawada Tsunayoshi is still his own person; so this fanfiction is not a crossover.

Finally, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Uchiha Obito from Naruto.

This was updated by me Beta: Snowfire the Kitsune!

* * *

The boy was asleep in a white room, while his only family was silently crying outside the closed door.

Under his oxygen mask, the mere child looked peaceful, but the multiples bandages on his body told his visitors in just how much pain he was.

This was not the first time that this patient had come into the hospital, alongside his mother, and it probably wouldn't be the last. There was not a single nurse or doctor working in Nanimori Hospital who didn't know who Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun was. After all, they had seen him once a month in the building since he was a 6 years old toddler.

One could even say that their relationship was the same one shared between a chef and a regular customer. They had seen him so much at their working place, that they now knew everything about each other.

They knew the poor dear only lived with his mother, Sawada Nana: an airhead who was easily led on and denies everything concerning her husband, when asked. She had a good heart and loved her only son dearly, but her nature and infatuation with Sawada Iemitsu, made her behave in an inappropriate manner most of the time around her son.

They also knew that the father of Tsuna-kun was absent in his life. This same man was also heavily hated by the hospital staff. Why? Well, the only time that they had ever seen him, was 7 years ago, telling his wife that their son was 'fine and did not need to go to the hospital.' Meanwhile, Sawada Tsunayoshi had been in a coma since 3 days prior. If it wasn't for one of the neighbors of the Sawada's, the kid would never have been admitted at Nanimori Hospital, and probably would have died in the long run.

If that wasn't bad enough, the child was also bullied by his peers since the beginning, it was only cruel words, first told, and then draw on his locker and his personal desk. Then, they started to humiliate him, sticking gum in his hair, stealing his clothes and forcing him walk back home, naked. However, the worst was the violence they didn't hesitate to use on him.

Beating him and abandoning his injured body in the janitor closet, was harsh, but now they even went as far as to push him through a window in school.

If that wasn't enough, the teachers present on the scene all stated the exact same things that all of the other students did… that it was an "accident" caused by the dizziness and clumsiness of the victim. The parents of Tsuna didn't even investigate and immediately believed them, like they always did.

That boy, no matter what he said, was never listened to. He was always left to suffer in silence. They all called him dumb, because of his bad grades. But how do you expect a child who missed so many classes and didn't even have notes, to study? He was always bad at sports, but how could he be any good if his injuries, never fully healed, before new ones appeared?

As for Tsunayoshi, he knew about the divorce of Dr. Satoshi and the love triangle between Nurse Momoi, Nurse Harada, and Dr. Tanaka. The boy also possessed knowledge of the reason behind the current mood swings of Dr. Suzuki, and the resentment of Nurse Nakamura to Dr. Watanabe. In fact, he was aware of all of the gossip in the hospitals and the truths within them. The boy was just that trusted in that place.

This made Tsunayoshi the only person in Nanimori to like spending time at the hospital. And, to his joy, the hospital staff reciprocated the feeling.

Unlike the other teens his age, Sawada Tsunayoshi never complained and always smiled at the nurses with gratitude. He always took his medicine, no matter how bitter it was, and always helped the staff when he could. When is mother started to cry, he always hugged her while telling her sweet nothings. But the most fascinating thing, about that meek little kid, was the fact that no matter how many ''accidents'' he had, his injuries were always less severe than they should be.

For example, his latest ''accident,'' which was falling out of a window from the top floor of his school, only created multiple lacerations on his back. However, a normal human being should have died or at least shattered some bones from a fall this high. Even the damages he received from the glass shards weren't very bad. He could have pierced a lung with the amount of them stuck in his body.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was far from normal, but the medical staff thought it was for the best, because without his luck, that child would have died a long time ago.

What they did not know, was that after today, that child would become even more special.

Sleeping dead to the world, the nose of the shy brunette twitched, along with his eyelids.

Pictures after pictures were flying in his head at the speed of the light. His emotions spun into a frenzy, in the boy's heart, trying to match each image with an unknown story. Feelings such as pain became numb under the pressure of all this new knowledge filling up his brain.

Meanwhile, in the waking world, his body took a shaky breath of oxygen with the help of his mask and blood could be seen starting to drip from the right side of his face. Nana screamed in fright, attracting the attention of the nurses nearby.

 _A girl younger than him, wearing a weird yukata, was smiling in his direction while waving her two arms in the sky, trying to touch it. Happiness was filling his heart at the vision._

A young woman wearing the white dress of the hospital staff came running in and immediately pressed a red button near the bed of her patient after catching sight of the blood leaking out of his right eye.

 _An adult with spiky blond hair was spinning around a young woman with very long red hair while laughing. Longing drove him on looking to his side where the girl from before was standing, only looking older than before._

More nurses came running into the room, checking the numerous machines around the boy, and stating out loud what they read, while others began fussing over the patient under the screams of his mother.

 _Anger coursed through his veins, making him scream at the little boy with white hair in front of him who only looked bored at his declaration. Stomping his feet on the ground, he pushed past the girl with short brown hair under the cool gaze of the blond adult._

A doctor finally step in, and while instructing one of them to take the screaming woman out of the room, they examined the boy who was starting to shiver violently on the bed.

 _He was running with the girl and the little boy with desperation, out of a cave. A shudder ran down his neck, make him look up and see a giant rock falling in the direction of the white haired child. He don't think; he jumped like a tiger in time to push the body of the kid away._

Nana continued to scream like a banshee and force her way into the room. The nurse holding her back called for more help, while the doctor barked orders in rapid succession to those around him.

 _He was in a bed, in a lot of pain, and was startled to see an old man looking down at him. Fear beat in his heart, as he thought he was dead when he saw a scythe._

A syringe placed a sedative and a paralytic in the boy's body with the help of his IV drip while pressing an applicator on his injured eye with cotton and bandages.

 _He stood immobile, facing a group of men with forehead protectors surrounding the little boy whose hand was inside the girl from before. A voice whispered in his ears, but he didn't understand what it said. Everything felt cold and numb, apart from the throbbing in his remaining eye._

The blood flow stopped, the heart beat calmed down, along with his breathing and the shivers disappeared. But the loud noises made by Nana didn't. Everyone sighed in relief and made sure the boy was alright, while most of the nurses went out and tried to comfort the hysterical mother.

 _He was standing tall behind a mask, while talking to three teenagers with dreams of peace. By the end of the day, only two remained alive and only one was sane._

When suddenly the doctor gasped and took a step back, drawing the eyes of everyone to his person.

 _He was standing in a strange room, with a newborn in his left hand and a knife in his right, facing the man with blond hair and the woman with red hair._

The men returned to his previous examination with morbid curiosity and the remaining nurses approached the bed with caution.

 _He walked out of a building, painted in blood from his hands, when a knife was thrown his way. He easily avoided it, before looking at his next victim, who was trying to run away. The little girl in purple was not fast enough._

The doctor's gentle hands touched the right side of his patient's face, before pulling the eye open.

 _He was behind a little boy with green hair and pink eyes, talking with a man who look like a shark that stained in deep red._

Gasps echoed around the room.

 _He was dancing around a blond androgynous man, whose eyes were twitching with anger._

No one could believe their eyes, but for an unknown reason, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's right eye became…..

 _He was falling into a river of papers, ready to explode._

…a bloody red color.

 _He was sitting in a high position, near a wall, declaring war to those present in the small room he was in._

The boy was left alone on his bed with the company of his, now asleep, mother while everyone in the hospital heard about his new condition.

 _He looked at a man, that looked like a snake, playing a board game while smiling like a lunatic._

Hypothesizes were made by everyone, some accused the doctor for injuring the boy further, others askedhow this problem was not detected before. But in the end, no one knew what it was that the child now suffered from or how it had happened in the first place.

 _A teen that looked a lot like the blond adult and an older version of the little boy from before, are looking at his face with an ashen white complexion; alongside a weird older man, in green, with thick black eyebrows that don't seem to be better._

The pulse on the monitor became a little bit faster and Tsuna's hands twitched.

 _He was emerging out of an egg, feeling confident and strong._

A long breath was exhaled suddenly from the child and his eye fluttered slightly open, like butterfly wings.

 _He was on his knees and his arms were spread in front of him, while a teen with pink hair was spreading something warm and cold on his body from his shoulders down._

The boy looked around him and saw his mother, with swollen eyes, sleeping by his side.

 _Everyone around him was imprisoned in green cocoons while only he, the older version of the little boy, the blond look alike and two others teens were left free._

Tsunayoshi passed his right hands gently through her hair while his nose twitched.

 _A bone was inside his stomach, making him disappear slowly, and for a second, he sees the little girl from the beginning, reaching her hand out to him with a gentle smile._

The brunette takes a deep breath…

 _His hand reached out to her, but the throbbing in his only eye reappeared and made him freeze._

..and sneeze.

* * *

So, how was it? Did you like it?

This chapter show more the side of Tsunayoshi from the introduction. The writing style, which is more polite and distant of the memories of Obito shows you that the boy is still his own person, Obito is not taking over.

Please leave reviews!


	3. Let's begin

Hello everybody!

First: I would like to thank anyone who decided to put this fanfic in their favorites, follow it, or just simply leave me a review.

Second: I would like to give LunarCatNinja a special thank you for leaving me a review twice!

The same for bloodshound for the awesome long review!

Now, I will gladly answer the questions asked by SilverBlueMoon13 and EL:

I will continue to update slowly like this because now I have important exams, but in 4 weeks, I will probably publish multiple chapters.

Nana's reaction to Tsuna's eye is coming up in this chapter, but even if she reacts badly, the hospital staff will not adopt Tsuna. Their reasons are simple: it is difficult to prove when someone is neglecting their child and even more so to make a case to take away said child and deliver it into the custody of Social Services. So imagine doing it to the child of a mafioso. Plus, a nurse or a doctor has long shifts, even more so in Japan where appearance is everything, and it is encouraged to sleep at work through the night. So between Nana, who has plenty of times to take care of Tsuna, and someone from the hospital… who do you think the judge would give him to?

Yes, flames will replace chakra because in Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe, chakra doesn't exist.

I… did not think about that. A Misty-Sky, maybe? Because Obito is an Uchiha? I don't know, I will think about it, but I would like to know how you came up with the idea of a Sunny-Sky, a Rainy-Sky and a Lightning-Sky.

The red eye will not be the Sharingan, but it will be created from one. This is the only spoiler I will give about it. As for Mukuro… Let's just say that the relationship between Tsuna and him will change because of the eye, in some ways at least.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

This has been updated by my Beta: Snowfire the Kitsune!

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, can you follow the light with your left eye, please?" asked the pediatric doctor with patience while her patient was sitting in his bed.

Following the doctor's request, the boy did as he was asked, under the watchful gaze of both of the women in the room. Clicking the flash light off and then on in each of his eyes, the tall doctor made a humming sound.

"Sawada-san, you can now turn on the light in your son's room," Dr. Tamura murmured absently, hand still moving on her clip board, making a quiet sound in the otherwise silent place. Anxious, Nana did as suggested before she sat down again in the chair beside her son's bed, tugging softly her skirt down.

"It would seem that everything is alright, Tsuna-kun. All of your vitals are normal and your CT scan showed nothing. Your lab tests came back earlier and they were all negative," informed the older woman with a warm tone in his direction, that made his shoulders relax.

"What does it mean?" said the mother in a careful voice, visibly still bothered by what had happened to her son not so long ago.

"It means that your son can soon be discharged from the hospital and go about his daily life routine. However, you should be careful to not let him move too much for a while, because of the stitches on his back. I would also like to suggest that you to cover his right eye in the future with an eye patch," the doctor explained slowly to the other woman, trying to not make her panic.

"An eye patch? Like a pirate?" questioned Nana, not noticing her baby flinch at that comment, something the pediatrician did notice the flinch.

"No, a medical one made in linen would be better for Tsuna-kun. It would only be for a while, unless he is more comfortable without wearing one," said the doctor gently, she kept an eye on the reaction of her patient. She watched as he became less stiff, and she nodded to herself in her head.

"How long?" asked the mother of Tsuna, suddenly.

"As I said, it will depend on him. But I would suggest he doesn't attend his school for the remaining days he still has left before spring break," the doctor replied to the woman and her son, thinking of the reason why her patient was there in the first place. Skipping his graduation party would not bother him, in fact it would help him. Catching sight of the grin on the boy's face, she was probably right.

"Are you sure? It would sadden my son if he missed his graduation. It would give him the chance to see his friends one last time…" Nana said softly, looking at her son, who did not dare meet her eyes.

"I am sure. Right now, your son need rest, Sawada-san. So he cannot go," the pediatric said firmly, frowning at the ignorant woman question. Signing Sawada Tsunayoshi's discharge papers before leaving with a shake of her head, Dr. Tamura Aiko walked briskly to the nurse's station muttering curses under her breath.

In the room, Nana gave her only son a change of clothes, before going out to buy an eye patch and painkillers for him; leaving him some privacy, which he was thankful for. Carefully removing the hospital gown he had on, Tsuna winced slightly in pain before putting on a green t-shirt, his underwear with cherries on it, and brown pants. He had just finished zipping it when a nurse came bursting in.

"Tsuna-kun!" the young women in the white dress cried cheerfully, as she waved her hand in a beckoning gesture, while looking behind her… outside the door. Suspicious, he still complied and walked to her, slowly, knowing the nurse's rules by now. Smiling wider, she pressed to his chest a yellow and green flyer.

"Nanimori Middle School?" Tsuna questioned with a tilt of his fluffy head, surprised by the flyer with the most hideous drawing he had ever seen.

"You still haven't chosen which Junior High School to attend, have you?" the dark haired women laughed with joy and mirth.

"No, but why this one?" the young injured teen asked with curiosity, gaze fixated on the woman before him.

"You didn't hear? Well, let's just say that this place possesses a... Guardian," Nurse Endo whispered into her hands, looking once again behind her, as if she had just said a big secret. Blinking once, then twice, he looked incredulously at the woman before him. When said person still looked serious, he sighed.

"A school… With a Guardian," stated Tsuna, face blank… still processing what the nurse had said.

"Yes! From what I heard, the Demon of Nanimori is attending that school and is acting as the Guardian of its grounds," the nurse murmured with excitement, jumping to her feet, making the boy nearly choke on his spit.

The Demon of Nanimori is a ghost story teens liked to tell each other at night, or so Tsuna had hoped when he had first heard it. It was about a man with dark features and dark clothes who *bit to death* every person he encountered in his path, without exception, even women and children. A little bit like the bogey man, now that he thought about it.

"You do know that this *Demon* is just a silly legend, right?" the teenager asked, surprising himself by how blasé he sounded. He usually would have been scared by now and starting panicking.

"He exists! Everyone knows it! You just have never seen him, because he doesn't spend his time in popular places. Besides, don't you understand what I am trying to tell you! Out of all of the schools you could apply to, Nanimori Junior High is the one with the best security! That means no more *accidents!*" Endo shouted, waving her arms around her, nearly hitting him. Freezing, Tsuna stopped thinking at that tidbit of information. Luckily for him, someone heard the nurse's voice from outside.

"Tsu-kun? Is everything alright?" his mother asked, suddenly, making the both of them jump in shock. Whirling around, they saw Sawada Nana standing in the doorway, looking curiously at them.

"Ah! Yes! I'm coming!" he replied, managing to smile her way. Reassured, she left knowing that he would follow her, but before he could, someone grabbed his right arm.

"Just... think about it, ok?" the nurse said hesitantly. Nodding his head, he then went after his mother who did not even notice that he wasn't behind her.

Now in his room at home, Tsuna laid his back down on his yellow covers, with a green pillow under his head. Gaze fixated on his ceiling and fingers playing with the flyer of Nanimori Middle School, he let his mind wander over the recent events in his life…

Confusion and wariness over the...strange dream he'd had at the hospital that had overpowered his feelings. Not having the time, nor being in the mood, before, he had let it slide without a second thought. But now that he had nothing better to do, it all came back to him. A lifespan washed over him in mere minutes. What if it wasn't the product of his bizarre mind under the powerful drug cocktail given for his pain?

The dramatic life of a boy not so different from him. Being alone and bullied everywhere he went. Only this Obito guy ended up as a Super Mega Villain, the equivalent of the last boss of a video game. A very good description knowing he was a ninja who could spit fireballs at will. So the chance this Obito Uchiha died somewhat recently and had given him his memories was non-existent. The idea was simply so ridiculous, he couldn't help chuckling out loud. He really was watching too many movies.

He licked his dry lips and took a sip of the water beside his bed, while thinking through what all of it was about. The dreams felt too realistic to not be important. Perhaps it was a message that told him to change his ways, before it was too late. After all, dreams are made from what one desired deeply in their heart, and did he not always tell himself to change, in order to be happy?

However, he didn't think he should follow it to the letter; at least, not with all the creation of an evil organization thing. It really was 100% madness! The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like the plot of a Shonen Manga.

The question was… how should he go about changing his way of living for the last thirteen years of his life? It was easy to say it, but to do it on the other hand…..

Remembering the flyers clutched tightly in his right hands, he gulped. He was named Dame-Tsuna. Known by all for: being useless at everything, stupid, clumsy and cowardly. Studying in the same school of the Demon of Nanimori and taking the chance of crossing his path in a deserted hallway where he could easily be taken down is being courageous, not at all something a coward would do.

Besides, if the rumors around the Demon attending the school was known by nurse Endo, the chance the other citizens of Nanimori hearing about it was high. If he was lucky, nobody he knew would be a student there and he could start over. He just had to have better grades and be better in sports, how difficult could that be?

Nodding his head with determination and pumping a fist in the air, he decided that from today onward, Sawada Tsunayoshi would be lame no more! Grinning to himself in satisfaction, he did not move for a while before getting slightly discouraged again.

Clapping his hands on both of his cheeks and shaking his fists for getting down so easily, he grabbed a piece of paper nearby and a pencil.

Writing in scribbles what he could do to ameliorate himself before class would start again, Tsuna did not notice his mother standing in the doorway, watching him quietly. Smiling to herself, Nana turned on her heels back to the kitchen knowing that her son will probably give up before even trying. She loved her Tsu-kun, but sometimes she wished he would put more effort into his work and himself.

Perhaps, if everything went well, this time, he would allow her to change his style? Maybe even make him learn how to cook and clean a house. A little help there and there would be great, beside it's not like he would always live with her. He would probably find himself a girlfriend someday; who would whisk him away from her and their little home. Knowing how to take care of his house and make his wife happy would be useful for him.

Some love advice may be necessary though; if her Tsu-kun hadn't already had enough difficulties dating before, with his loser personality, the new pirate image going on may make the nice girls run for the hills even faster. Now that she started to think about the eye issue, she noticed earlier, that her baby seemed to have forgotten what happened to his right eye. Tsuna acted as if he had always had it, which is just plain bizarre.

Sighing from her daydreaming, she did not notice the phone of the house ringing. A little mistake she would pay dearly for in the future.

* * *

Omake

Tsu-kun no monogatari! Episode 1 : Kokuyo Amusement Park

It started as an amazing day! Papa came back home to see his Mama and Tsu-kun! He even invited them to go to the Amusement Park in the next town. He didn't remember its name, but he heard others talking about it. Ok, they were more bragging about it in front of him, because they thought he would never be able to go, thinking that he didn't have a dad.

Tsu-kun is a little sad he was not so different from them, because he never knew he had a real Papa, until he had seen him with his own eyes yesterday.

But that's not important! The thing is that everything was perfect this morning! Papa and Mama took him first in the spinning saucers, where Tsu-kun and Mama were holding each other, while Papa was turning them very fast.

Then, Mama said she would just love to see cute animals, so Papa took her and Tsu-kun to a big egg with a lot of windows. The inside was filled up with pretties flowers and plants of all sizes, with a lot of small monkeys, birds and other animals. Tsu-kun and Mama really liked it.

Before going to lunch, Papa took them in the Ferris wheel, which Tsu-kun adored! Up in the sky, Tsu-kun thought for a moment he could fly, but when he turned around from the view to tell Papa and Mama about it, they looked strange.

After that, everything became bad for Tsu-kun.

Papa said Tsu-kun should try to go on the Merry-Go-Round alone, because he is a big boy now, and Tsu-kun did it, even if he wanted to go with Mama. It was not fun and when the horses stopped moving, Papa and Mama where nowhere that Tsu-kun could see. Tsu-kun had to search for them and Papa did not seem happy to be found...

Next, when Tsu-kun tried to go back to see the animals in the egg place, because Mama liked it, Papa refused and went in a roller coaster alone with Mama. Tsu-kun had to wait because he was too small to go.

Finally, Tsu-kun had enough when Papa invited Mama to go in a swan leading to a pink tunnel.

"Tsu-kun don't wanna wait again!" cried Tsu-kun childishly with a pout, tugging on his mother's dress.

"Please Tsu-kun, I promise it will be the last time," his Mama gently replied, frowning at her son while trying to pry his hands off. She really wanted to go in the love tunnel with her husband. The last time she had seen him was before her son was born.

"No! No, no, no!" screamed the boy in a high voice, attracting the attentions of those around them, making Nana's face become red from shame at the disapproving looks she received.

"Nana, go ahead and get in the line. I'll talk to Tuna-fishy," Iemitsu calmly reassured his wife, pushing her slightly away from them. Nodding her head, Mama left Papa with Tsu-kun.

"Tuna-fishy, listen carefully, ok?" Papa told him, waiting to have his full attention before continuing.

"Mama and Papa have not seen each other for a very long time, so the two us wish to be alone together for a little while. You should go play in the big house beside the tunnel, alright? We will come back to fetch you from there, later," Papa explained, looking to where is Mama was standing. He tried to go by her side, but Tsu-kun clung to one of his legs.

"But it's a ghost house! Tsu-kun don't like ghost house! Ghost house are scary!" said Tsu-kun, not letting Papa go away.

"You are a big boy now, Tsuna. I am sure you can face off against those scary ghosts. I have to join your mother now, it's soon our turn," Papa impatiently replied, still trying to get away from his son.

"Tsu-kun don't want to go!" cried Tsu-kun, finally snapping Iemitsu patience.

"Then don't! Do what you want, but you can't come with us," Papa stated firmly, tugging his hands away swiftly and going to Nana side, leaving Tsu-kun alone, again.

Sniffling quietly, while looking at the grounds, Tsu-kun turned away from his happy Papa laughing with his Mama and ran in the other direction. Not looking where he was going, Tsu-kun pushed past all the grow-ups having fun with their children to somewhere he could cry alone.

Tsu-kun was a big boy after all and big boy don't cry. So if Tsu-kun had to cry, he has to do it in secret.

Finally, seeing a wide building ahead of him with a big sign warning it was *Closed,* Tsu-kun ran inside without looking back, ending up in a theater. Sensing no one around him, he let his tears fall freely.

Tsu-kun did not understand. Everything was perfect this morning and now he wished Papa never came back home. Tsu-kun knew Mama and Papa did not see each other for a long time, but Tsu-kun never saw his Papa before! Why could Tsu-kun and Papa not play together? Better yet, why could Mama, Papa and Tsu-kun not all play together like this morning?

Why did Papa and Mama not want him to be with them? Did Tsu-kun said something bad? Did they hate Tsu-kun now?

Sitting down, Tsu-kun continued to cry in his knees.

To be continued...


	4. The fisrt consequence

Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! Sorry if you had to wait too long for this new chapter.

I have just seen the numbers of favorites and followers I have for this fanfiction... and wow! There are so many! So, thank you all! It really is the best Christmas gift someone could give me.

Now, these are my message for...

LunarCatNinja : replicate jutsu if he is a Mist-flame type? That's sounds awesome! In fact, the first word I thought of when I read it first was "genius!" But I must admit, I didn't think about it and don't know if it will happen in this fic. Still, everything about flames will come later, unfortunately, so it gives me time to think about it.

Bloodshound : Thank you for the explanation! I know some of it, but it's still helping me. Though, I am quite confused about something, could you help me clarify it? If a Sky-flame user usually tends to be influenced by one of the others 6 types, then why are Xanxus' flames named "Rage-flame?" Is it Sky-flame with a tendency toward Storm or does he have a mix of the two together? If it is, then the others like Tsuna and Dino should also possess their own type, right?

I wouldn't say disregard... just denied. I mean, if you were a normal civilian boy with no friends whatsoever, an absent father, a negligent mother, bullied by most of your school and never helped by even the adults around you, would you really believe in past lives and chakra? Tsuna didn't toss around the ideas of a past life, he did come up with on his own, after all, but it's isn't easy for him to believe in all that with literally no proof, except a very realistic dream. With time, he will come to accept it because of the "dreams" influence with his life (red eye), but now? He is really confused.

I actually don't have a beta and don't know how this all work or even how to get one, I only use a stupid auto-correct which only make it all worse... Which is really not good, since my SECOND language is English, so I am not 100% sure of every mistake I and the auto-correct make.

P.S. Thank you for noticing it, English may not be my first language, but I still find it important to see my mistakes. I like your honesty with me. If you know a way to make it stop, would it bother you to please tell me? I am really clueless right now, even more so about all that beta business.

Now, everyone! I am sorry to say this chapter will be short and doesn't contain action, but to be forgiven… I put in an awesome omake!

This chapter had been updated by my new Beta: Snowfire the Kitsune!

* * *

He was right; it was easier to say it, than to live it.

Currently unable to move without the risk of opening one of the many gashes on his back, with only the idea written on the schedule he created in hopes to change himself, all Tsuna could do was study. Of all the classes he had in Akai Shôgakkô, Japanese, History, Math and Basic Science where his top priorities. Calligraphy, Music, Moral Education and Homemaking could be put aside for another time.

However, having barely passed each of his years without any help and not possessing most of his notes or knowing someone who could lend them to him, this task proved itself to be more difficult than he had first thought.

Papers scattered carelessly in his bed, the boy took notice of the many angry red marks on them, always making him fail pathetically. 18, 6, 12, 17, 21... All of his exams were way below the passing grade and no matter how much he looked at his answers, he couldn't find anything wrong with them.

How he managed to graduate elementary school was a mystery.

Taking a peek under his bed, he took out from under it his school books he never opened during the year. The second edition of Ota's Proper Japanese, an old version of Saito's Japanese History, the First Method of V. Scwartz and an arithmetic booklet were his discoveries.

Flipping open the first one, he read it had 312 pages, making Tsuna shudder while looking at the other books on his yellow bed cover, all bigger and larger than this by a big margin. This was only Shôgakkô! Who read these anyway? No one, that's who!

Sighing heavily, he could not help himself, thinking no one would spend their spring break reading materials they'd probably never need to study, again. The others were in places playing outside together, visiting other countries, swimming in the pool or at the beach... Him? He was in bed, sore and bored to death with dumb scholars' books, when he could just play video game and read his manga in peace.

Hungry and wanting nothing more than get away from this mess, Tsuna went out of his room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking. At least, this is want he thought she was doing.

Sawada Nana was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine, while sometimes letting her gaze drift over to the house phone. Always moving her head one direction to another, one would think she was following a tennis game. She was so preoccupied with this that she didn't notice his presence in the kitchen.

Tsuna not wanting to disturb her from whatever she was doing, was making as little noise as possible. Opening the fridge, which was nearly empty, he took out the leftover rice from yesterday along with the first veggies he saw. If he was lucky, he could make some fried rice with what was left in the house.

Activating the stove, he cleaned up the legumes before cutting them with fast movements. The boy did not wasting a single moment as he crushed peanuts under the pressure put directly on them with the help of the blade. Following this, he chopped up piece of a chicken breast.

Shoving the rice, veggies, chicken, and the nuts in a wok, he drowned them in soy sauce while shaking it on the hot flame. Doing so for 10 more minutes, Tsuna turned off the stove and let the remaining heat do its work.

"I never know you could cook!" exclaimed his mom, surprising him by the sudden disturbance. Catching sight of her behind his shoulder, he suddenly felt confused. As far as he could tell, he never knew how to cook and his mother never let him try after a certain accident he has when he was younger. However, just now, he certainly did so without problems and with experience he did not possess.

"Huh, me neither..." the boy considered out loud, remembering seeing another young man do the same in a dream he had in the hospital. What if… that Obito guy from that dream affected him more that he knew? That could be scary. Destroying the world was not in his priorities, after all.

"Do you know others recipes?" Nana asked with curiosity, stars in her eyes after eating a scoop of the rice. It was really delicious!

"I think I know how to make other commons Japanese dishes," Tsunayoshi answered, images of said dishes made by a loud buzz of energy behind his eyelids. Blinking fast from the aftershock, he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeves.

"Do you know how to bake?" continued his mother, watching him with new found interest.

Taking the times to think about it or at least to wait if sudden pictures of cakes would show itself, he shook his head in negative.

"Then, do you want me to teach you? We could use the results as recompenses for your hard work while you study!" chirped the young brunette to her son, happy one of the things she wanted to educate him in could be done. Women, young or old, do appreciate men useful in the kitchen. Her matchmaking plan was coming along quite nicely, if she could say so herself.

"Sure," Tsuna said, not knowing the schemes Nana had. It's been a while since he'd done something nice with his mom. They could have bonding time that way, without that man distracting her.

Back in his room, he went immediately to his bed, still furnished with all his papers, tests, and books. Tsuna had just baked so many cookies he was sure his mother and he had enough for a month!

What happened earlier was really creepy. It felt for a moment as if he was somebody else, as if his body wasn't his anymore... and that scared him even more than ghosts.

Tsunayoshi knew he still controlled his movements, willingly, but at that moment… what he had just done was more from memories than anything else. Memories that weren't his or anyone else's for that matter; but fictional ones created with a mix of powerful sedatives and too much time in front of a screen.

That dream was supposed to only be that, one dream that happened in a hospital while he was put in a coma with the help of drugs. It wasn't supposed to show its nose up in the day while he was cooking... something he was sure never knew how to do.

Perhaps he should ask a doctor about it, if this was normal. As far as he knows, it wasn't, and no one had ever complained about these things at the hospital. Patients' abuse each other all the time, scream at nurses to have privileges, and complain about the taste of the pills and their pain. However, none of them ever did anything else in front of him.

Tsuna didn't know what to do or what to think, so he decided to simply ignore it, for now. Besides, it didn't trouble him, it helped him. He'd ask for help when the time came, but now? The boy would simply ignore it and move on.

He had better thing to worry about than that, like his new start in life in middle school.

* * *

Omake

Tsu-kun no monogatari! Episode 2 : Dinner at Takesushi!

Papa and Mama came back soon to find Tsu-kun and were really angry that they had to get help to do so. We all left the amusement park after Papa reprimanded Tsu-kun in front of everybody with Mama's support for getting lost.

When they finally left the town and reached Nanimori, Papa's stomach made a weird sound that scared Tsu-kun. He had thought it was a bear roaring in anger, which reminded Tsu-kun of his Papa earlier.

Tsu-kun think it wasn't fair that Papa punished him when the reason Papa and Mama could not find him was because they left him alone. It was all Papa's faults, not his. Tsu-kun wasn't even lost! He just hid like Papa and Mama did earlier, while he was on the carousel.

Tsu-kun thought he was going to be sad all day, but then Mama told Papa they should go to Takesushi.

Tsu-kun could not believe his ears! Takesushi! They were finally going to Takesushi!

Everyone in town knows that place, even him. It was the best restaurant in Nanimori! Tsu-kun always hear his classmates talk about how delicious their sushi were, but no matter how much he asked his Mama to take him there, she always said no.

Mama never goes outside before she received a call from Papa of the month and when she did, Mama always got weird and started to ignore everything going on around her. She even forgets Tsu-kun was outside once and locked the door.

It was in winter and Tsu-kun was so cold his fingers started to become red and stiff, he was lucky neighbor-san had let him go inside his home.

"Tsu-kun?" asked Mama, standing outside the door on his side of the car. Shaking his head, Tsu-kun got out of the door and tried to take his Mama hand, but Papa was faster. The tall blond giant hugged Mama from behind and took her to the restaurant. Left alone, again, Tsu-kun watched Mama laughed with Papa, something she never did with him.

He really hoped Papa would leave soon and didn't come back.

Following them quietly like a second shadow, they entered Takesushi without waiting, something which was rare from what Tsu-kun heard.

"Welcome! Go take a seat!" said the chef, an older man with dark hair and wearing a white band on his head. Mama did as asked and sat on a nearby chair around a low table with Tsu-kun, but Papa didn't move. He stood frozen in front of the door, gaze fixed on the Asian man. Probably sensing this, the chef looked up and widened his eyes.

They stood like this for a while before Papa went to Mama other side. They didn't have to wait long before a woman also wearing white approached them.

"Welcome to TakeSushi! What can I get you?" the waitress asked politely with a smile. Tsu-kun looked at the menu and noticed a pretty picture of a sushi called the Shiro Maguro. He was about to ask it when his Papa started to order.

"We would like the 70 special combo for three," Papa stated, pointing to a page in his menu while Mama stayed silent.

"Alright, please take your choice on this paper and give me a sign when you are finished," replied the dark haired women, looking over Tsu-kun, who blushed a little under the kind stare, before leaving.

"Oh! They are so many choices here!" Papa happily exclaimed while Mama giggled.

"Can I have this?" Tsu-kun asked his Papa, showing his menu.

"Don't worry! I have everything under control Tuna-fishy!" replied his Papa, without looking up, writing with a fast hand on the paper and ignoring Tsu-kun.

Pouting, Tsu-kun looked aside while his Papa finished without speaking to him or Mama and continued to do it while the chef took their order. The boy looked around and found out another child his size beside the waitress from before. He had dark hair like the chef and was speaking with the older women with a bright smile.

Tsu-kun continued to stare at him until he disappeared and the sushi was served. What greeted him made his mouth water. A ship made from probably bamboo hold an amazing number of fish, vegetables and meat dishes of rice and nori. White, orange, red, yellow, green and black were all around the boat.

Tsu-kun was about to take one of the little yellow one with his chop sticks when Papa stopped him with his own.

"Sorry Tuna-fishy, but those Tamagoyaki are mine, not yours," Papa said, already filling three plates with all the sushi in the ship.

Papa passed to Mama the first one, which had, the less sushi. Tsu-kun looked at them with curiosity, not recognizing what they were made from.

"That's a Kappa Maki made from cucumber," pointed out Mama, catching the gaze of her son on the green one.

"The others are made from umeboshi, salmon and cooked shrimps," she continued before taking a bite of an orange one, a Sake Nigiri.

Tsu-kun nodded before looking at his one plate filled with many red fish on rice. He counted them and noticed he has two more times the numbers his Mama did.

Tsu-kun took one bite of a roll and found it amazing! The tuna inside was really good with the mayo. The boy then decided to try another one, this time without rice. It was a fatty piece of tuna that melted in his mouth. He found out he had five others sushi-like with this cut of fish, three of which were on rice. That was a lot of sushi made from tuna.

Tsu-kun looked around his plate and found out he has 4 more types of sushi. Two were on rice, one in a roll and the last one was only a cut of fish. The boy tasted each of them. They were all very good. They also were all made from tuna.

Frowning slightly, he looked over Papa plate and noticed it has many colors just like his Mama, unlike him. Papa has also three more times the amount of sushi his Mama did.

"Mama? Can we change some of them? I only have tuna," said the boy toward his Mama, but before the woman could give an answer, Papa did.

"Of course you only have tuna, your tuna-fishy after all!" laughed loudly Papa, attracting the attention of everyone around. Tsu-kun asked his Mama again, but his Papa replied for her, again.

"Tuna-fishy! These are your Mama's favorites, so leave them to her and eat your ow!" Papa exclaimed, frowning at him while Mama giggled toward him. She cooed about how kind and thoughtful her dear husband was and then he started to do the same to her.

Hating this day more and more, Tsu-kun focused on his food and ate it. Feeling full after some time, he pushed his dish away.

"You're not finished," the blond man told him, pushing it back toward him, seeing as his son only took half of them.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Tsu-kun stated, sliding the plate away from him, before it came back.

"This cost quite a lot, you know, Tuna-fishy. Especially the katsuo. So you better eat it if you can't pay it. They are many kids in the world that starve from death every day, but you're not. You should finish it and remember that you're lucky," the man coldly stated, starting to scare his son.

"Eat it!" Papa ordered, not liking the fact that his son wasn't obeying him.

Gulping with difficulties, Tsu-kun did. He continued even when his stomach started to hurt and only finished when there was nothing left to swallow.

Tsu-kun felt sick, but didn't say anything, too scared of the foreigner beside him. He let himself be dragged back home, ignoring the praise of the blond man, until he vomited before his house, on Papa shoes.

Later on, he was allowed to go to sleep after he cleaned up his mess.

He really wished that man would go back to where he came from soon.

* * *

That's it! So? How was it? Intriguing, right? Be prepared, this fanfic will have many omake, which can help you understand how Tsuna became who he is: a coward, friendless, ignored, and a lonely otaku.

I am sorry for those of you who read the first version, it was schemes and not shemes and katsuo, a type of fatty tuna sushi, not cats!


End file.
